Those Random Drabbles
by RavenclawDoctorSilveo
Summary: In which I attempt to write 100 words daily about various Harry Potter characters and pairings. Hopefully you will realize who the narrator of each drabble is. Enjoy! (Each chapter will be titled with the prompts on which I base each drabble.) They're not very good, because this is mostly just a writing exercise, but I tried. So read if you want to see how weird my writing is.
1. Stare & Too Much (Harry Potter)

We used to stare at each other at every chance we got, remember? Hermione says we stared at each other too much. How can anyone stare too much? It's a wonder they didn't notice until after we graduated.

You'd stare at me during breakfast. I'd stare at you during class. We need to do more staring.

Pansy said it's hard to eat dinner with us because we _look_ at each other all through the meal. I love the way you eat: really slowly, while_ looking_ at me. Speaking of which, I'm really _hungry._ But what for? (Cue the dramatic music.)


	2. Name & Trap (Bellatrix Lestrange)

They'd set up a taboo on the name. _His_ name. She could just imagine those fulthy Mudblood loving Order people saying it with their foul lips, letting it roll of their dirty tongues. _They_ had absolutely no right to say _his_ name. _She_, on the other hand, would _love_ to be the one saying it, over and over... but such was her respect (and her lust) for him that she only called him '_My Lord_.' (In his presence, anyway.)

They'd set a trap for the Order, but it prevented her from whispering his evil name at night, alone and dreaming.


	3. Goodbye & Muggle (Hermione Granger)

Hermione watched as their eyes lost focus: they looked blank, dizzy, as if waking from an improbably dream in which they'd lost themselves. One of the tears she'd been trying not to let go escaped and fell down her cheek. All her happy memories—picnics at the beach, camping in the forest, visiting a castle, having a party when she got her Hogwarts letter—all were lost now, possibly forever. Hermione was the only one that could remember.

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad."

How quickly it was to erase an entire life! If nobody remembered, would it even be worth having?


	4. Team & Forever (Angelina Johnson)

I used to think we'd be friends forever. I thought our Quidditch team was tight as the picture of us I have is to my wall: held there with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

We never see each other anymore. Oliver's coach of the Chudley Cannons (which finally do well); Katie works for Gringotts; Harry's a hero; Alicia works in the shop in Diagon Alley; George and I stay at the shop in Hogsmeade. We can't stay in Diagon Alley: Fred's there everywhere we turn.

I used to think our Quidditch team—and Fred—would be there forever.

_Nothing_ is forever.


	5. Starve & Fair (Ron Weasley)

We were going to starve. I knew it. We had no horcruxes, no leads on where the sword could be, and no food. Well, we did have some food, but no food was better than the disgusting grub that would make us want to vomit.

I was so angry, mostly at myself.

And then I'd take the locket off.

It would have been fair if the horcrux possessed me for what I did to my friends. In walking out, I forfeited my chance to be included. But they accepted me back. And that was more than I could ask for.


	6. Pink & Little (Argus Filch)

She punishes them good and proper. I secretly think her pink cardigan would be threat enough for them not to cross her, but no, the little brats keep going against her rules!

Then they must go into her pink office, with the plates full of sweet little kitties—like Mrs. Norris—and they're punished. I've told her we should use more medieval methods, but she insists the little brats just need a good dose of her pink blood-ink quill.

Even though pink is my least favorite color, I'd gladly work in her office to punish those little rude cat-hating _students_.


	7. Steak & Sweet (Sirius Black)

A poem about steak by Sirius (Remus, I don't know why you picked steak but you have a weird brain):

Steak is delicious

I like to eat it for dinner

Then I eat cake and pie—

Pie is always a winner.

Winning is very good

Like when Prongs does it in Quidditch

I like watching Quidditch

But I couldn't catch the Snitch.

At Quidditch games me and Moony laugh

Sometimes we kiss

And everybody else

Is too busy watching Quidditch to notice.

Remmykins is sweet

We're sweet together

But this poem's about steak.

I bet Remus could write it better


	8. Apple & Time (James Potter)

"Lily we have apples. Marlene sent them. They're from her parents' house. Can we make apple pie?"

"I don't know if we have enough time."

"Enough time to do what? Stay alive? Everyone's worried about that now! I say—"

"I know what you say, James. What I meant was I'm so busy with Harry I don't think I can do anything else, but way to make things depressing."

"Sorry. How about if I make the pie, then?"

"This should be interesting."

"At least let's make the most of the time we've got left, however much that is, okay, sweetie?"


	9. Trick & Don't (James Potter)

James felt his heart sink horribly. It was one thing to play pranks on Snivellus, but another to make him do something potentially fatal.

He ran out of the room, leaving Sirius staring after him. _Oh, Padfoot, you've really done it now. Remus won't forgive you._ He was really angry with Sirius, which he was not used to. Sirius _knew_ Snape would run down the passage.

James ran down the tunnel, panting. "Snape!" he shouted. Snape turned. He was most of the way down the passage. "It's a trick! Don't go any farther!" He grabbed Snape and they fell back.


	10. Always & Boggart (Severus Snape)

I don't want to find out what my boggart would be. Potter was right. I'm a coward. But what've I got left to lose?

_Always_.

It was Lily's friendship, revoked.

It was Lily, dead.

_Always_.

Then it was Lily's ghost, telling me I failed her in not keeping her son alive. But that is through no fault of mine: Dumbledore told me the boy must die.

_Always_.

I suppose I have nothing left to fear. I intend to die in this battle, but I must do one last thing for Lily: tell Harry he must walk to his death.


	11. Aunt & Hear (Victoire's daughter)

I first heard about them form my aunt Dominique. I overheard her talking about it with her cousin Rose, when they thought I was asleep.

"I wish I had a love like theirs," said Aunt Dominique.

Like whose? I wondered.

"Al says they hated each other, but you three were younger so I didn't pay attention," Aunt Dominique continued.

"Oh, they did," Rose assured her. "But you know how Scorpius is: once he trusted Albus he was head over heels."

Aunt Dominique started talking about how they had gotten together, and I realized I want a love like theirs, too.


	12. Beach & Italy (James Potter)

When this is all over, we'll go to the beach. Just you, me, and baby Harry. Maybe we'll go to Italy. Are there beaches there? If there are, that's where we're going, as soon as Dumbledore says we can get out of this house. I wish I could take you there _right now_. But like you always say, the Order comes first.

Maybe for everyone else, but _you_ always came first for me, Lily.

If you want, we'll follow Dumbledore and stay here. But as soon as we can, we're going to a beach.

Just you, me, and baby Harry.


	13. Too Much & Pink (Lily L Potter)

Lucy's room is pink. Dad says it reminds him of Umbridge's office.

Lucy and I are best friends, but only since second year, which is mostly because I'm close with Rose and Molly hates her guts. Molly's out of school now, though, so she won't tattletale.

I hate pink. Lucy does too, actually, but Molly had the room first and Aunt Audrey won't paint it.

Lucy says there's too much pink in her life (Aunt Audrey loves it, too, especially pink lipstick).

I say there's too much Molly in her life, but Dad won't let Lucy move in with us.


	14. Eyes & Goodbye (Nymphadora Tonks)

"I have to fight." They're standing next to Teddy's crib.

"I know." He won't stay. He has to go.

"You'll need to stay here." He glances at Teddy.

"I know."

He looks up. It's goodbye, she can see it in his eyes. He doesn't intend to die, but he thinks he might. She sees desperation in his eyes: he wants her to understand. And she does.

He gets up, kisses her, and walks out.

"Mother," she says. She hands Andromeda Teddy and runs out the door. "Remus!"

But he's already gone.

* * *

_We're going to die. But we already said goodbye._


	15. Desk & Undead (Sirius Black)

Sirius' Squib cousin had few possessions when he died, and he left most of these to his girlfriend of eight years. But he did leave Sirius one thing: a desk full of books about zombies. Sirius couldn't figure out why his third cousin twice removed would leave him twenty-six books about the undead. It was Remus who finally figured it out: in each of the books was a small piece of paper containing a curse Sirius was to use on the Black family for burning the Squib off the family tree. Sirius threw the books away (but saved the curses).


	16. Pen & Power (Draco Malfoy)

He doesn't realize his power. Harry could say one thing, and everyone would think it was holy writ. All he has to do is tell Shacklebolt I've been messing with Dark Magic, and straight to Azkaban I'll go.

_The pen is mightier than the wand_, Mother always said. Harry's pen is mightier than anyone else's. One day, he'll get tired of "watching me" and he'll write to the Minister and I'll never see him again.

One word from Harry is all it takes. He has too much power over me.

But I do have _some_ power over him. *grins wickedly*


	17. Truth & Trial (Harry Potter)

**A/N: This one goes with the previous chapter.**

* * *

Harry looked nervously at Draco. Would he tell the truth? Draco didn't want him to know how badly he'd been hurt.

"You have the Dark Mark," said Head Auror Dawlish. "You're a Death Eater."

"I _was_ a Death Eater," Draco corrected.

"And you used the Cruciatus Curse on countless people?" Dawlish ignored Draco.

"Correct." Draco's normally steady hand was trembling. "However, it was under threat of both that curse and the Killing Curse. I had no choice."

"Have you ever killed someone?

"No."

Harry looked at Draco's pleading eyes. "I'll keep an eye on Malfoy. He can live with me."


	18. Jump & New (Carlotta Dayne--OC)

**A/N: Sorry about this one. If you've read my Marauders Take a Love Life Survey, you'll recognize this character. Carlotta is an OC, but I couldn't resist writing about her.**

* * *

"Jump," says Margaret. "We know you can. Or are you just a filthy Squib?"

Carlotta Dayne looks at her. She knows she'll fall. Margaret Nott's just a bully, but Carlotta can't get off the Notts' roof without jumping.

"Leave her alone," says a rather squeaky voice." Carlotta turns around. A somewhat mousy boy is standing there, wand drawn. Margaret slowly backs away.

Carlotta smiles, and the boy smiles back.

"I'm Peter," he says, holding out his hand.

"Carlotta Dayne." She's glad to have got a new protector from Margaret. Carlotta's _not_ a Squib. She'll get her Hogwarts letter. They'll see.


	19. Blue & Tomato (Lily Evans)

**A/N: I'm really sorry about my prolonged absence from the land of fanfiction. I've been very busy with holidays and school. Sorry about that. I'll try to update every day. (Watch me fail utterly.)**

**Several people have had a bit of confusion regarding chapters 2, 12, and 17. 2 is about Harry and Draco, 12 is from the POV od Victoire and Teddy's daughter, and 17 is about Harry and Draco (Draco's POV). I hope this clears up any confusion. **

* * *

A poem of the colors of the rainbow, by Lily Evans (age eleven):

Red are the tomatoes I like to eat

Orange is my hair, and the nails on my feet

Yellow is the sun, to which James compares himself

Green are Sev's house colors, and the eyes of the Gryffindor House Elf.

Blue is the police box on that Muggle show Petunia watches,

Indigo is a sort of blue, I think, but I've only seen it named in fabric swatches

Violet is the name of Petunia's best (annoying) friend,

And I suppose this means this poem's at an end.


	20. New & Song (Padma Patil)

I was with my sister and Lavender Brown when the bird's song changed. We kept a robin in the Room of Requirement—it showed up there one morning and refused to leave. The Room doesn't make live things, so it probably flew in through a window. But it would sing constantly. The noise grew annoying, so it got its own room. We were sitting there, not talking, on May 1st, listening to it. It was twittering desolately, but then it stopped and began a new song—one that sounded really hopeful and cheery. And I knew they were coming back.


	21. Chocolate & Never (Remus Lupin)

"I am never buying you chocolate again, Remus."

Remus rolled his eyes in both annoyance and appretiation of Honeyduke's Raspberry Chocolate Jumbo Bar. Sirius said that every single time.

"But you like chocolate," said Remus. "Especially—"

"Yes, but I hate watching you eat it," Sirius interrupted. "Do you really need to _lick_ it all off your fingers?"

Remus looked surprised. "Why? Ohh…do _you_ want to lick them?" He offered his index finger to Sirius.

"I've been wanting to do that since third year," Sirius said, licking off the smeared chocolate. "I'll buy you as much chocolate as you want."


	22. Beach & Nice (Ginny Weasley)

"We should go to the beach, Ginny. There's nothing keeping us here now— the war's over; it's been two years."

"Why a beach?"

"I don't know. Maybe because... it's nice."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want."

"Really, Harry? Are you sure? I mean, you're in Auror training—"

"—and in two weeks we have a week off. Wouldn't it be nice to go somewhere?"

"Can we go to Italy?"

"Are there beaches in Italy?"

"…Really, Harry?"

"Are there?"

"Do you have a map in here? Harry Potter, how do you not have a map?"

"So we're going?"

"Yes, we are going."


	23. Parents & Charm (Sirius Black)

_My stupid parents and their stupid prejudices._

Sirius took out the photo Peter's friend Carlotta had taken of the Marauders. He wished it were his turn to keep the Map for the week. He always liked to see what the teachers got up to during the summer.

_I'll need another Permanent Sticking Charm for this. They took down my Muggle poster, the bastards. I'll just put one up of Muggle girls in bikinis._

He briefly wondered what he would think of his posters when he was living there in thirty years, but then he remembered: he was never coming back.


	24. Blue & Power (Yaxley)

Yaxley hated the color blue. It was because he just didn't care for it—not because it was the main color of Ravenclaw, into which his sister (who had aided the Order) had been Sorted. He didn't have a sister anymore. He'd made sure of that.

Once the Ministry fell—once they were in power—he was going to change those ugly blue robes of Magical Maintenance to green. When he got around to it, anyway. He did have other things to do after all—like interrogate mudbloods and watch blood-traitors. Once they were in power, all would be well.


	25. Pencil & Dirt (James Potter)

James watched his quill move across the paper. He hated summer homework. He wondered what his true love, Lily, was doing. She was probably writing—she liked to write with some Muggle instrument called a pencil. It was better than quills, she said.

Or maybe she was thinking of him in his sexy Quidditch outfit… nah, if Evans did think about Quidditch it was probably how he'd fallen in the dirt the last match of the year and lost the match.

Maybe she was doing summer homework just like he was. That thought made him feel oddly connected to her.


	26. Red & Crazy (Scorpius Malfoy)

"What's your favorite season, Albus?"

"Autumn. I like it when the leaves turn red and yellow."

"Typical Gryffindor."

"What's yours, Scorp?"

"Winter."

"Why?"

"It's cold, white, and pristinely beautiful."

"Typical Slytherin. Hey! Don't punch me!"

"I poked you."

"You punched me!"

"You're crazy."

"_You're _crazy."

"You're _wonderful_."

"_Mmm._"

"Another reason winter's my favorite season is you worry too much about me catching cold so you hug me more and give me your coat."

"You're evil."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

"You're plotting."

"I'm thinking of the things I want to do with my life."

"Like me?"


	27. Dead & Moon (Remus Lupin)

**A/N: I really need to concentrate primarily on school for these next few weeks, so I'll update when I can but don't expect anything. Thanks for all your reviews and support. I love you guys.**

* * *

I'm all alone

You're gone now

You used to hold me

You used to know

You understood

You were so loyal

You were a true Gryffindor

You used to love me

Now you're dead

No more holding

No more loving

No more kissing

No more whispers

Under the moon

Under the stars

You used to tell me

I was as beautiful

As a sky with no moon

I used to tell you

You were as bright

As the brightest star

Now you're gone

Dead

And only through the veil

Can we be together

I miss you

I'll see you soon.


	28. Empty & Apart (Lily E Potter)

**A/N: Thought I'd give you some Jily feels (as if there aren't enough already today). **

* * *

You shout to take Harry and go, but I'm in his room, without my wand - where can I go?

He laughs as he casts the Killing Curse. I hear the dull thud that I assume is your head. I feel empty for a second, lost.

Then I start shoving furniture and boxes in front of Harry's door, knowing it won't stop him, but it's something to do - to protect Harry, to not think of your body downstairs - anything.

I turn to face him. I feel apart from everything: I'm going to die. But I'm okay - I'll be with you soon.


End file.
